dreamweaversfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Phantom/The Life and Times of Juniper Lee/Yu-Gi-Oh!/Total Drama/Pokemon/Teen Titans: ???
Danny Phantom/The Life and Times of Juniper Lee/Yu-Gi-Oh!/Total Drama/Pokemon/Teen Titans: ??? is a crossover of my last favorite characters, Danny Phantom, Juniper Lee, Yugi Muto, Dawn from Total Drama, Ash Ketchum/Poke-Man and Star-Prime finding themselves in a great line of betrayal from the people they trusted as they must work together to fend them off. Characters: *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom (David Kaufman) - is shocked to discover that ??? betrayed him by ??? *Juniper Lee (Lara Jill Miller) - is shocked to discover that ??? betrayed her by ??? *Yugi Muto (Dan Green) - is shocked to discover that ??? betrayed him by ??? *Dawn (Caitlynne Medrek) - is shocked to discover that ??? betrayed her by ??? *Ash Ketchum/Poke-Man (Matthew Broderick) - is shocked to discover that Gary betrayed him by Cheating in the Pokemon Leagues and making him lose. *Princess Koriand'r/Starfire (Jodi Benson) - is shocked to discover that she was Misty until Robin betrayed her by mutating her into Starfire. Suspects: *Sam Manson (Grey Griffin) *Tucker Foley (Ricky D'Shon Collins) *Jazz Fenton (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Jack Fenton (Rob Paulsen) *Maddie Fenton (Kath Saucie) *Jasmine Lee (Amy Hill) *Ray Ray Lee (Kath Saucie) *Monroe (Carlos Alazraqoui) *Dennis Lee (Alexander Polinsky) *Jody Irwin (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Ophelia Ramirez (Candi Milo) *Roger Radcliffe (Tara Strong) *Joey Wheeler (Wayne Grayson) *Tea Gardner (Amy Birnbaum) *Tristian Taylor (Greg Abbey) *Bakura Ryou (Ted Lewis) *Alejandro (Alex House) *Amy (Bryn McAuley) *Anne Maria (Athena Karkanis) *B (Clé Bennet) *Beardo (Clé Bennet) *Beth (Sarah Gadon) *Blaineley (Carla Collins) *Brick (Jon Corr) *Bridgette (Kristin Fairlie) *Cameron (Kevin Duhaney) *Cody (Peter Oldring) *Courtney (Emilie Claire-Barlow) *Dakota (Carleigh Beverly) *Dave (Daniel DeSanto) *DJ (Clé Bennet) *Duncan (Drew Nelson) *Ella (Sunday Muse) *Eva (Julia Chantry) *Ezekiel (Peter Oldring) *Geoff (Dan Petronijevic) *Gwen (Megan Fahlenbock) *Harold (Brian Froud) *Heather (Rachel Wilson) *Izzy (Katie Crown) *Jasmine (Katie Bergin) *Jo (Laurie Elliott) *Justin (Adam Reid) *Katie (Stephanie Anne Mills) *Leonard (Clé Bennet) *Leshawna (Novie Edwards) *Lightning (Tyrone Savage) *Lindsay (Stephanie Anne Mills) *Max (Bruce Dow) *Mike (Cory Doran) *Noah (Carter Hayden) *Owen (Scott McCord) *Rodney (Ian Ronningen) *Sadie (Lauren Lipson) *Sam (Brian Froud) *Samantha (Bryn McAuley) *Scarlett (Kristi Friday) *Scott (James Wallis) *Sierra (Annick Obinsawin) *Staci (Ashley Peters) *Shawn (Zachary Bennett) *Sky (Sarah Podemski) *Sugar (Rochelle Wilson) *Topher (Christopher Jacot) *Trent (Scott McCord) *Tyler (Peter Oldring) *Zoey (Barbara Mamabolo) *Brock (Bill Rogers) *Misty (Michelle Knotz) *May (Michelle Knotz) *Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) *Rachel Roth/Raven (Tara Strong) *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) Culprits: *??? (???) - betrayed Danny by ??? *??? (???) - betrayed June by being the one responsible for her actions! *??? (???) - betrayed Yugi by ??? *??? (???) - betrayed Dawn by ??? *Gary Oak/Gelvarod (Tim Curry) - betrayed Ash by cheating in the Pokemon Leagues. *Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) - betrayed Starfire by brainwashing her after mutating her into Starfire. Plot: ??? Quotes: *Danny: ???, you betrayed me, why? *???: Because ??? *Danny: (angrily) I'm very disappointed in your betrayal, you ???, as punishment, you will ??? - *June: ???, you betrayed me, why? *???: Because ??? *June: (angrily) I'm very disappointed in your betrayal, you ???, as punishment, you will ??? - *Yugi: ???, you betrayed me, why? *???: Because ??? *Yugi: (angrily) I'm very disappointed in your betrayal, you ???, as punishment, you will ??? - *Dawn: ???, you betrayed me, why? *???: Because ??? *Dawn: (angrily) I'm very disappointed in your betrayal, you ???, as punishment, you will ??? - *Ash: Gary, you betrayed me, why? *Gary: Because I was jealous, jealous of you, Grandpa saw you as his son because of your potential. *Ash: (angrily) I'm very disappointed in your betrayal, you should've seen that we are equals to his heart always, as punishment, you will now be a suitor like I was, and until you learned what I was forced to learn you'll be wearing this mask for a while. - *Starfire: Robin, you betrayed me, why? *Robin: Because Batman knew I wasn't ready to be out on my own, so I made up the Teen Titans to gain glory and gain you, and Ash he would've ruined everything if you realized it..... *Starfire: (angrily) I'm very disappointed in your betrayal, you lied to me, you used me, as punishment, you will (stabs him with the same spike he stabbed Ash did) suffer the same humiliating pain he went through with your lies. Trivia: This is the first of the crossovers! This is showing stuff that was never been shown in the cannon series, but should've been shown throughout the series. Category:Movies